Jinzetran
English Name: Zeyatran Romaji: Zahayiaturanu Size: Colossal This is it! I've been working on it for 2 months, and here it is! This dude is the last online boss monster found in the third Monster Hunter game I made myself: Monster Hunter Legion. See my profile for further details on this game, as I haven't created a page about it yet. http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ukanlos_Subspecies I was designing it to be the most evil, most brutal, and most challenging and difficult monster to kill ever! Of course, I had to think of a cool concept too. This beast is quite similar to the Dire Miralis, in which it is both quadrupedal, and bipedal. However, it is fought only in the water. Zeyatran's right arm is encased by a thick, crystal - like substance that can generate luminous energy pulses, while it's left arm has a giant eye on the shoulder, that occasionally blasts lightning, signaled by a light emitting from it. Zeyatran's gigantic wings are actually capable of lifting it's weight, enabling it to "glide" through the water like a manta ray in certain attacks. It's long tail, which is about the same length as an entire of a Lao-shan Lung, is swung everytime it turns to face a target, dealing damage in a manner similar to the Fatalis brethren. Zeyatran is of course, capable of delivering a luminous blast of energy from its mouth that inflicts fatal damage if directly hit and high damage with severe Dragonblight in the AoE around it, with much warning as it first inhales for roughly 4 seconds. This attack can be performed three times at different targets who are in front of it. the spikes on Zeyatran's neck deliver small, but high-damaging energy blasts everytime it takes a step - either forwards, or backwards. In this area, there are no rising bubbles to get oxygen from, so the only option is to swim to the surface. This beast inhabits an area far away from civilization, a land which no one has ever reached - The Peak of the Abyss. It is reached by the same way the Dark Abyss, in which the dreaded Rustectron (Zandereyossu) inhabits, through the use of a special portal. 20 hunters are allowed in this quest to battle the Zeyatran, a la, 5 hunting parties. (4 hunters in each party). The quest conditions are similar to that of Raviente's - Hunters start with 50,000 points. 10,000 points are awarded when enough damage is dealt to Zeyatran, signaled by a horn, and the ground shaking a little bit. The battle has three phases - Phase one is when the hunters inflict as much damage as they can, weakening the massive Elder Dragon. When enough damage is dealt, Zeyatran will be entering rage mode, switching to phase two of the battle. Phase two begins with a cut scene of Zeyatran slamming it's huge, crystal - like right arm into the sea floor, causing it to tremble with light and energy. The camera switches to the surface of the area, which reveals that this energy Zeyatran is generating is actually reshaping the whole map. The water gets deeper, giving hunters more difficulty in taking a breath at the surface. the land surrounding the water is also reshaped, with two giant spikes protruding from either side of the map. Dark clouds gather over the area, with the two giant spikes breaking through the clouds. These clouds occasionally produce lightning strikes to the water, damaging any hunter if they are hit with it directly. While enraged, Zeyatran's eyes glow a frightening red, and it's bigger right arm is engulfed in a bright haze of energy in a manner similar to that of the Savage Deviljho. The webbing in its wings pulse different shades of red and orange everytime it moves, and it grows spikes on its tail. Every attack it makes while enraged either deals very high damage, or fatal damage. Still thinking about phase three. You can suggest the third phase of the battle by commenting down below. Thanks for your time :D (P.S I'll post my early concept of it when I fix this dumb printer to scan it) Since not a single one of you guys had suggested a phase three for the battle because you don't care, can't be bothered, or whatever, to let you know I already thought of one. Happy right? Been waiting for the past three weeks. (I may be exaggerating or I don't know) Phase three begins with a cutscene showing a lightning bolt striking the water. This lightning bolt hits Zeyatran directly. Not damaging it, but causing it to be empowered. It grows three pillars of lightning on it's back, each pointing to their respective direction (obviously), with the middle one, the largest of the three occasionally firing bolts of lightning out of the surface of the water, which then explodes in mid-air to create loads of miniature bolts that fall back into the water. This passive move is signaled by the original lightning bolt on it's back glowing brighter. A new music theme plays. Zeyatran also has a new attack available in this phase - Where it first lowers it's head to ground level while on all fours, it's neck in a curved position. The ground around it vibrates, causing the quake effect. The lightning bolts on it's back glow brighter, the eye on it's left shoulder glows bright orange, and it's dark, hazy, crystal right arm starts to erupt with blue flames. After the channel of 15 seconds is over, Zeyatran will swing it's head around counter clockwise and roar in the air. While roaring, the glowing lightning blots on it's back explode, and they stretch up out of the water's surface, causing a field of electricity around it, like the Zinogre's attack, and a lightning storm soon after like the white Fatalis. (The lightning bolts are white instead of red) The roar of course causes hunters without HGE's to cover their ears. The spikes on it's neck recklessly fire random explosions of energy as well. After the lightning field attack is finished, Zeyatran will stop roaring and face the ground, slowly charging up a blue fireball for about 5 more seconds. The fireball instantly kills (of course) if directly hit, and causes a massive pillar of blue flames, so high it breaks the surface and beyond, when it hits the ground. Before the lightning storm finally ends. When Zeyatran is defeated once and for all, the ground shakes as it attempts to fire one last blue fireball. It however, explodes prematurely, and Zeyatran falls to the sea floor. It's body then glows brightly, sending energy out of the surface that heads right into the storm above the hunters, dispersing the clouds and revealing the bright sun. The land is also reshaped - The two giant spikes disappear into tiny crystal like shards that float in the air, slowly falling into the water and settling at the surface. Plants, trees and flowers are also restored, with some trees in different colours (like pink Cherry Blossom trees, orange/brown Autumn trees etc.) and they are all around either side of the island. Lilies and other water plants also reform above the water's surface. Chirping is also heard and harmonious music plays. You've saved the world! Category:Monster Creations made by MHFanon Wiki Users